


Breathe 4: ian has surgery

by Anna1992a



Category: Onward (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna1992a/pseuds/Anna1992a
Summary: this is the sequil to books 1-3Some parts of this story is in ians povIn this book, barley lives on his own in his van. Ian and his mom still work at the diner and make pretty good money.Ian has surgery to replace his current trach with a new more permanent one as he had tried to wean off the tube and couldn't do it.he is off for a week and macy fills in for him.Laurel takes Blazey to get registered to be a support dragon for ian.





	Breathe 4: ian has surgery

link to original story: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072>

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62108323)

### Chapter Text

The nurses and drs sped around me.  
Mecial terms and words sped out of their mouth.  
CPR was given over and over for 5 minuets.  
They were trying to save me.  
Bring me back to life.  
Something they didn't have to do if they had just listened and did things properly the first time.  
Mom told them what would happen but all they wanted to do was try and see if they could wean me off the trach.  
I hadnt been in the hospital for very long and the longest they should have weaned me off was 6 months but they didn't do it for longer than a month. I was told by my dr a month before to slowly decrease the oxygen so thats what I did. Little did I know I'd end up in the icu dying, brought in by helicopter, at 3 in the morning, because of lack of oxygen.  
They knew I have severe sleep apnea that makes it where I stop breathing at night if I fall asleep without assiatance.  
Hence the reason I got a trach because other means of help, well, didn't own up to the word 'help' like they should.  
Thats the hospital in New Mushroomton for you. They don't care. If it wasn't for my mom being there, I wouldn't have made it and they wouldn't have even tried to attempt to give me oxygen.  
Their rules were to try and wean me off the trach, but they couldn't do it. My body wouldn't allow it.

Now they wanna put in a bigger, better trach in that would be more long term and comfortable.  
Comfortable, yeah about that.

Nothing about having a tube stuck through a man made hole in your neck and being in so much pain you wanna vomit and do end up doing so, is even remotely fun or exciting. Discomfort never goes away, you just get used to it.

The surgery is set for 2 weeks from now. I have no clue what imma do about work when I have to go under the knife AGAIN.  
I just hope my boss is ok with this.

###  [Chapter 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62115847)

### Chapter Text

Work has been an exciting part of life here lately. School has been stressful and just that, school.  
Luckily I have less than a year now before i graduate and turn 18.  
Finally ill be an adult soon.  
Man will that be wierd!  
Mom says her little boy is growing up too fast. I really dont look any different than when I was 16, except for the bodily hair and slightly taller body frame.  
Im not skinny and lanky like I used to be. I'm muscular now and have toned abs but I still got the baby face like I did when I was 16.  
Im growing up and growing up fast.

Barley has been gone from the house for about 2 months so far. He still smokes about a 6 pack a day and is unfortunately hooked on cigarettes. One day, on my way to work with mom, I saw him walking out of an addiction rehab facility. I assume he went to get help.  
He lives in his van still. I know this because of the fact he came to the diner one day to get something to eat and he told me.  
Mom laughs about it and says he deserves what he gets but I dont find it funny to be homeless and have nothing because of cigarettes and/or other addictive things.

I miss going on quests with my brother. It was something special we shared together. Now it is just a distant memory.  
I guess as the saying goes, people grow older and move on. Just some move on faster than others.  
I wish Barley would quit smoking so I coukd visit him more. But the ciggarette smoke makes me where I cannot breathe and makes me sick. It didnt used to until I got the trach, now alot of things have changed.  
But I guess its the way it has to be.

###  [Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62124031)

### Chapter Text

Early the next morning I woke up and stretched.  
Another day of school and work.  
School and work, that's mostly what has taken up my time lately. That and drs appts every 6 months or so.  
Unless something came up and then I'd have to see the dr again earlier than that.

Pretty soon, I will have to go in for surgery and replace this trach I have in now and get a new, stronger, more permanent long term one placed in.  
The dr said it will be better for me in the long run because it was apparent I needed oxygen assistance at night indefinitely, which is sad, but this is my life.

I got up and stretched once again. I unhooked from the oxygen machine beside my bed like I do every morning and then go to take a shower and get ready for my day.  
I eat, carry my portable oxygen concentrator bag and my backpack, my keys and phone and then walk to school.

School drags some days. Some days it doesn't.  
Today school happed to go by quickly and that was good, cuz the quicker it goes by, the quicker I can get to work.  
I needed to talk to my boss about my surgery in less than 2 weeks now.  
Still don't know how he is gonna react to that.  
I just hope it will be something positive that he responds with cuz quite frankly i don't want any bad news.

###  [Chapter 4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62125879)

### Chapter Text

Soon school was over. Ian quickly grabbed his homework and scurried out of the building and ran to work. He wanted to make an effort to be there a little bit early so he could be able to speak to his boss about his surgery. He didnt want to forget.

Sure enough, ian made it to work a few minuets early. He ran right back to his bosses office and knocked on the door. His boss answered and told ian to come in.

"Sir, I was needing to talk to you about something important." Ian said to his boss who nodded and asked what it was.  
"My dr told me that he had scheduled a major surgery for me in 2 weeks. I was needing to take a few days off so I could go to the hospital and have the surgery done."  
"That shouldn't be a problem ian. You know you can use some of your vacation time for this cause. How long do you think you will be out for?"  
Ian thought for a moment and then said, "about 4 to 6 days. More than likely they will want to keep me a few days to recover."  
"Understandable. You have 2 weeks of vacation built up. I will set you down for 2 weeks from now to start 6 days of vacation. You should have more acrewed by then so don't worry about it. This vacation time is paid so you are ok. I will find somekne to fill in for you while you are gone. Thank you for telling me ian. I hope you get better soon."  
"Oh me too. So sick of this trach. Oh well tis my lot in life."  
Bossman laughed and then went back tk doing his job.  
He posted a add for a temporary employee to cover ian and waited for a reply.

Ian is such a good employee that he didnt want to get rid of ian, just temporarily help him out when he was in the hospital.

###  [Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62130943)

### Chapter Text

Ian went to work and then shortly thereafter, his mom came up to him qnd asked if everything was ok. Ian nodded and then said, "i let bossman know about my surgery in 2 weeks. He said he will let me take vacation and will find someone to fill in for me while I'm gone."  
"That sounds great honey. Im glad things are getting better for you. Your brother wanted me to give you this."  
Laurel handed ian a piece of paper folded up and then went back to work.  
Ian put the paper in his pocket and then went back to work. When he got home he would look at it then. But not on company time.

Ian and laurel were a little late getting out that night as it was busy and they got behind a little.  
Once they clocked out, they decided to get something to eat at a store and then head home.  
On the way home, ian looked at the piece of paper his mom handed him from Barley.

"Dear ian,  
I know you are busy and I dont wanna bother you but I wanted you to know that i love you and I'm getting help for the ciggarette issue.  
Im doing it for you.  
I want so much for us to go on quests again but there isn't any way we can if I am smoking. You probably saw me a while back leaving a addiction rehab facility. I was signing up for inpatient rehab. I go in tomorrow morning and won't leave till I'm better. Who knows when that will be. I just want yall to know I'm OK and everything's going to be much better very soon.

Love, barley."

"What did it say?" Laurel asked ian who told her that Barley was checking into a rehab for addiction and that he was going to be there for a while. He wanted so much for us to go on quests again and he is doing this for me."

"Ill see it to beleieve it." Laurel said, pulling up into the driveway at home.  
Once they got home, ian helped laurel carry in the food and then he helped her warm up everything and serve the food.  
They ate and then got ready for bed.  
After ian got ready for bed, he hooked up and then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

###  [Chapter 6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62159893)

### Chapter Text

The next day, ian got up and got ready for his day. He decided to lounge around the house in his pj's until time to go to work.  
Ian didnt have school today but he did work.  
Just Saturday though this week sunday he was off. Today was his short day.

His mom was off tomorrow as well, but today she went in early a little bit because there was some extra things that needed to be done.  
Ian took the time before work to relax and enjoy some tv on the couch.  
He hadent really gotten alot of time to really watch TV since he started work. So he was glad he finaly got to do it now.

Blazey ran into the living room and jumped up onto the couch next to ian who patted her on the head and then went back to watching TV.  
Ian got up and then got him some cereal and milk ans then sat back down on the couch. Before he knew it, it was 8 am and he had to get ready for work as he left at 1130 to start his shift at 12 noon.

Ian went and washed his dishes and then walked upstairs and took a shower.  
He got dressed into his work uniform and then grabbed his bag and went downstairs to sit back on the couch before it was time to go.

Everyday for ian was pretty much the same.  
On school days, ian gets up, gets ready for school, eats a little, walks to school then goes to work afterwards. And on his days out of school, he gets up usually round 7ish, gets ready for work, eats something and then heads to work a little before he is supposed to clock in as it doesn't take him long to get to work.

Ian couldnt wait till he graduated school. Things would be better then. He would have more of a better routine than he did now and it wouldn't be as stressful.

###  [Chapter 7](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62180479)

### Notes:

> for those who were not raised and had not grown up around a medical based household or in and out of hospitals as a kid, let me refresh you when I say vicodin.  
> Vicodin is a major strong pain killer they give when people have surgeries and such. It makes you feel loopy and all happy.

### Chapter Text

Soon it was time to go to work. Ian grabbed his house key and his phkne and bag and headed out to work

He patted Blazey goodbye and then locked the door behind him.

It took ian about 15 minuets to walk to work. Once he got there, he went right back and clocked in. He put his things down on a nearby table in the employee dining area and then walked into the guest dining area and started working.  
His mom saw him a few mjnuets later and stopped him to say hi.  
"Blazey has service animal classes starting Monday, ian. They should last about roughly 5 to 6 weeks 8 hours a day. They will be teaching her how to respond when you need her and what to do when you need her help.. I finally found somewhere that could teach her and train her."  
"Thats great mom. Im glad. We have been wanting to do this for a while. And just in time too. I have surgery not this Friday but next Friday."  
"Oh dear I forgot about that. Hopefully this will be the last surgery for a very long time. You are always so sore afterwards."  
"Yeah, pretty much." Ian said agreeing. "It takes roughly about a week or two for me to just get back into the swing of things without major pain killers."  
"Or having to be in vicodin land?" Laurel said laughing.  
Ian laughed back and shook his head as he laughed.

###  [Chapter 8](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62185018)

### Chapter Text

Ian laughed and then went back to work. It was a slow day that day and not alot of people were comming in.  
Usually when the day was slow, ian woukd use this time to catch up on other cleaning things like cleaning the windows and sweeping the parking lot and dining room.  
Sometimes he would also clean the tables off and make sure they were ready for the next guest that came by.

It was the little things that made it look like he was really busy but really wasn't but was still working.

Later on that evening, laurel went on her break and ian dropped by to say hi. She told ian that in a few hours it would be closing time and since they were pretty much caught up, it wouldn't take them very long to get done. And thst was if they didn't get super busy right at the last moment.

And they did.

Ian was running around like a chicken. With its head chopped off trying to buss all the tables and keep caught up.  
The waitresses and waiters wanted to be slow and the guests didn't like it. They blamed it on being tired but we all knew they just wanted to stay in a corner all huddled together surfing Facebook like usual. That is why the waiters and waitresses have a high turnover rate at that diner because noone wants to work and they get fired.  
They practically fire themselves with all the unprofessionalism they do.  
Its tiring for ian because he has to keep up with them and do his work and theirs as well and he gets tired very quick because of it.  
Yet he never complained about it

###  [Chapter 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62185555)

### Chapter Text

A few hours later, the diner was finally closed for the night and everyone was able to clean up before retiring for the night.  
As usual the wiatresses and waiters wanted to complain that they didn't have what they needed to properly do their job when ian could go over and do their job in less than 5 seconds without complaining.  
This pissed the boss off at them but made him happy towards ian, who was trying to make sure everything was good to go before clocking out.

Soon, it was time to go home.  
Laurel and ian clocked out and then went home.  
When they got home, they grabbed leftovers once again and then collapsed onto their beds, not even worrying about getting ready for bed.  
Except for ian, he did his usual with the oxygen concentrator and then fell asleep.

The next day, ian was off but laurel had to work so laurel let ian sleep in. He was so tired last night and worked so hard he deserved some extra sleep.  
After all, it never hurt.

Laurel got ready for work and then slowly left out of the house quietly without waking Balzey who was sleeping on the couch. She knew that if she woke Blazey, ian woukd wake-up and he needed rest.  
Luckily she was able to sneak out and quietly lock the door behind her before driving away.

A few hours later, ian woke up and noticed he was still in his uniform.  
"Huh, I must have really been tired last night. I didnt even get ready for bed. I just collapsed onto the bed an fell asleep." Ian thought to himself.  
He turned off the oxygen machine and then decided to take a bath. The slightly warm water was comfortable and soothed ians aching neck and back.  
Ian finished showering, dried off and then got dressed into some pjs and socks and then laid back onto his bed. He surfed his phone a little and then got up to eat something for breakfast, in doing so, he woke up Blazey who decided to be lazy and yawn, stretch and then lay back down and sleep.  
"Lazy ass." Ian thought, shaking his head as he grabbed a breakfast burrito and warmed it up in the microwave and then grabbed some milk.  
Once the burrito was warmed up, he put it on a plate and then sat down at the kitchen table and ate a little.

###  [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62192317)

### Chapter Text

After he ate, he washed his dishes and then went back to his room.  
Once he got to his room, he looked down at his phone and noticed he got a text notification from his dr.  
He read it and it said that his surgery was rescheduled for Tuesday morning.  
Which meant that tomorrow afternoon he would have to tell his boss how much of a douch his dr was by rescheduling his surgery a week before it was supposed to be done. Oh ian was sure that his boss would love to have to rearrange the schedule again a second time!

Ian sighed and then called his boss.  
His boss picked up the phone and said hello.  
Ian told his boss he just got a message from his dr saying the surgery was moved back to this Tuesday morning meaning he would have to start his vacation time this Tuesday and leave a little bit early from work tomorrow.  
Bossman told ian that it worked out perfectly because he found someone to cover his shift till he got back. Ian sighed and said thst he was glad that no one was upset.  
Boss man said of course not and that ian was a very good employee and thst he understood that medical thjngs take precidice over work sometimes.  
He told ian he woukd refix the schedule and his vacation time and would see him tomorrow. He told ian that if he had tk leave a little early tomorrow he understood.  
Ian smiled and then told his boss thank you for understanding.  
His boss said no problem and then hung up.  
Ian sighed a sigh of relief and then laid down on his bed and relaxed.  
What a major relief that was to get that done!

###  [Chapter 11](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62193022)

### Chapter Text

Ian really wasnt looking forward to being under the knife again and he really wasnt looking forward to being in the hospital for half a week either.  
But things had to be done.  
Ian was dreading this surgery for a while now and the dreaded day finally came.  
A few months ago, the dr tried to wean ian off the trach in hopes that ian would have a normal life again. But it didnt work out and ian ended up loosing his life because of it.  
Luckily, they were able to bring him back to life and put him on oxygen.  
This proved to the drs that unfortunately, ian woukd have to indefinitely stay on the trach wether he liked it or not.  
And to make things even more difficult, ian would have to go and have a more sturdy, more permanent trach put in that would be more long term than he already had.  
Ian was dreading that day ever since the dr told him about it.  
Now that day has come and ian didnt know whether to be relieved it was finally here and finally over with or to be scared and nervous like he normally was when he was going to end up under a scalpel again or something he didnt like but he had to deal with was about to happen.

Since tomorrow afternoon, he was going to have to be admitted into the hospital to prep for the surgery the next morning, ian decided to go ahead and pack his duffle bag for the hospital stay. He packed things to do for the next 4 days as well as a change of clothes to leave the hospital in.  
He didnt know exactly how long he was going to end up being at the hospital for so he came prepared.  
its always better to be prepared than to not be, especially when it came to situations like this one.  
Once ian finished packing his duffle bag, he put it on the table beside his door and then sat on his bed and stared at it sadly.  
"Why am I doing this? Why am I staring at a packed duffle bag so sad like. Why is my life such a mess when it comes to my health. I have a wonderful job and a loving mom. What more can I ask for? Oh I know, no need for a freakin trach, that's what!" Ian sighed and then shook his head as he looked at the floor.  
He used to get excited when he saw a packed duffle bag as it meant he was going to be going on a exciting trip or a fun quest with his brother. Now, since he had his first surgery a while ago, every time ian sees a packed duffle bag, his stomach twists in knots and he cringes.  
Why must duffle bags bring such torture?

###  [Chapter 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62252767)

### Chapter Text

When ian woke up the next morning, ian cringed and gulped hard. He knew what the day was.  
He wasnt worried about school.  
He wasnt worried about work.  
Just the dreaded surgery that woukd be happening tomorrow morning.

"Why can't drs leave me very well alone? There isn't anything wrong with my trach right now. Why bother it, why bother my neck for that matter?  
Don't they have anything else better to do than to mess with my life and rack up my medical bills."

Ian rubbed his head and sighed. He got out of bed, turned off the oxygen machine and then got ready for his day.  
He had to go to school today and then go to work afterwards. His boss already knew he was going to have to leave work early because of the hospital and he was ok with that.  
Ian got ready, grabbed his duffle bag and then walked downstairs.  
That was when he saw his mom greeting him at the end of the stairs.  
"Uh hey mom. I didnt know you are off today."  
"Yes and no. Bossman told me to go in at 12 noon today and get off the same time you do so u would have a ride to the hospital. He knew that would be a very long walk for you and he knew you didn't have a car yet."  
"Thats really nice of him to do that." Ian said.  
Laurel gave ian a hug and then smiled.  
"Common honey. Ill take you to school."  
Laurel patted ian on the back as they both walked to the car.  
Laurel dropped ian off at school and then told him she would leave his duffle in the car so that way when he gets off work, they could just go straight to the hospital and they wouldnt have to go back home for the bag.  
Ian nodded and then said that would be great, gave his mom a hug and then waved as she drove off.

###  [Chapter 13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62260906)

### Chapter Text

Ian walked into the school building and then went straight to his locker. He grabbed his math book and then walked to his first class unnoticed and took a seat.  
He payed attention in class and remained silent.  
It was this way all day at school except for one class which was history and someone accidently bumped into ian and dropped his notebook and the guy said sorry and ian nodded his head.

Once school was over, ian walked to work. He inhaled cool fresh air, because he didnt know when the next time he would feel fresh air again.  
He didnt expect to be in the hospital long but still, it always seemed like forever in the hospital, even if it was only four or so days.

Soon, ian made it to work. The second he arrived, he went back to clock in.  
His boss also stopped him and told him to work a short shift that day because he had to go to the hospital.  
Ian nodded and said ok.  
Ian clocked jn and then began to buss tables. He tried to sweep the best he could in between bussing the tables so he could get as much work as he could in between those few hours he worked before he left that night.  
Ian hated short shifts because it always felt to him like he was barely working. Ian wanted to get his times worth when he went to work and he didnt like to be sloppy or half ass things.

Time passed. Soon it was time to head to the hospital.  
Ian didnt want to leave work but he had to so he sadly clocked out as well as his mom and then they both headed to the hospital.  
Ian sat nervously In the passenger side of the car the whole ride to the hospital.  
He knew what was comming for him and he wasnt looking forward to it at all.  
But he knew it had to be done.

###  [Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62269720)

### Chapter Text

Soon, ian and laurel pulled up into the hospital parking lot.  
Ian sighed and then got out of the car and grabbed his duffle bag.  
He closed the door behind him and then followed his mom into the hospital surgery center.  
Ian got registered for the surgery and checked into the hospital. They gave him a hospital bracelet to wear and then told him to wait in the lobby until someone came back and took him to his room.  
Ian and his mom waiting for about 30 minuets before a nurse came back and got ians vitals and then got a wheelchair and rolled him up to his hospital room, his mom following behind with the duffle bag.

Soon, they reached ians room. The nurse rolled ian into his room and then took the wheelchair back as ian sat down in a chair beside the bed.  
The nurse gave ian a hospital gown to wear and then said that another nurse will set up an iv and get him set up.

Ian nodded. Shock about how this actually was all happening so fast was sinking in for ian really bad and it was hard to think.  
Laurel wrapped her arms around her distressed son and gave him a kiss on the forehead.  
"Itll be ok honey. Ill be spending the night with you and all day until I have to go to work. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
Laurels calm voice made ian relax a little. Her soft touch as she rubbed her fingers through his hair made him calm.  
He might have almost been an adult but his mom still knew how to calm him when he was stressed.

10 minuets passed. A nurse came in and started an iv in ians hand and hooked him up to the heart monitor and gave him a blood pressure cuff. She then hooked ian up to some fluids and then asked him if he needed oxygen and ian said not right now.  
The nurse smiled and then said if there was anything else ian needed to just press the button and she would be there.  
Ian smiled and nodded and then waved as the nurse walked out.  
Right behind that nurse was another nurse who came in from respiratory to access his trach.She asked if ian needed oxygen assistance or a trach change and suction.  
Ian said it wouldn't hurt and so the nurse said she would be right back with the supplies she needed to help him.  
The nurse left and then came back with a suction and new tube.  
She carefully sectioned ians throat and then put in a new tube so he could breath better.  
Ian said thank you and then smiled. It did feel better.  
After the respiratory nurse left, ian rested his head back on a pillow and sighed.  
"Its gonna be a long night. I coukd really use something for my anxiety right now."  
"I know honey. I can ask the nurses if you can have something if you would like."  
Ian nodded, not able to talk because of a full blown panic attack that was making him want to cry.  
Laurel walked over towards her distressed son and gave him a hug and kiss. Ian cuddled his face into her chest and cried.  
Suddenly a nurse came in and saw what was going on. She instantly became on alert and asked what was wrong.  
"My son is having his second trach surgery tomorrow morning. He is super stressed out about it and is having a full blown panic attack. He was wanting to know if he could have something for anxiety."  
"Awww poor dear. Sure thing ill see if he can have something for anxiety. Poor baby. You want some oxygen too?"  
Ian nodded, tears streaming down his face.  
A nurse got a oxygen tube and hooked it up to ians neck. He sighed and then smiled.  
"Its been a rough couple months here for poor ian. Since he got his trach, he's been a nervous wreck. He panics when anyone touches his neck because someone had once before tried to ween him from the trach and he coded. His dr made it mandatory thst he has the trach indefinitely for him to be able to use oxygen whenever he sleeps. That is why he is here because tomorrow he has the more long term permanent trach put in. He realy isn't looking forward to it at all."  
"Poor thing. Well we will make sure to take note in the chart that he needs oxygen assistance in sleeping and to not ween him from the trach. In the meantime, let me get something for your anxiety."  
The nurse patted ian on his back and gave him a reassuring smile.  
Ian smiled back and then rested his head back on a pillow.  
Soon thereafter, ian wanted something to eat as he didnt eat dinner and the nurse said thst since he was having surgery first thing in the morning, he couldnt eat anything because of the surgery but she could get him some ice chips.  
Ian sighed and then closed his eyes.  
He forgot he couldnt eat before surgery or if he did, he woukd get sick if he did.

The nurse came back with an anxiety pill a few minuets later and handed ian some water and the pill.  
"This will get rid of the anxiety and help you sleep a little. Just try to get some rest. I checked with the drs notes and it says you will be going back to surgery at 830 am."  
Ian nodded and said ok. He took the pill and then leaned his head back and tried to rest.  
Before he knew it, he was sawing logs.

Laurel stayed up a little bit later to make sure ian was ok, and then fell asleep in a chair next to ians bed.

###  [Chapter 15](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591072/chapters/62272708)

### Chapter Text

830 am came quickly. Around 820 the dr was was doing the surgery came in to check on ian and see if he was ready to go back. The dr who was doing the anesthesia verified ians weight and then proceeded to administer the medicine that woukd neck ian out for the operation. Luckily ian wasn't that scared as he was still somewhat asleep.  
The last thing he remembered was laurel kissing him on the forehead and telling him she would be waiting for him when he got out of the operating room.  
She called her boss and told him thst she might be a little late that morning for work as she wanted to make sure that the surgery went OK.  
The boss said that was totally OK and to come in just as soon as he got back from surgery and was situated.  
Laurel said ok and that she would see him soon.

Laurel went to surgery waiting and sat down and waited for ian to get out.  
An hour later, ian was rolled out of the OR and sent to recovery. He was nocked out and slowly starting to come to from the anesthesia.  
She rushed to his side and put her hand on his cheek to caress his face and show him thst she cared.  
He slowly opened his eyes and looked at laurel who smiled a big smile.  
Ian tried to smile but was still comming off of the sleeping meds he was given.  
"The surgery is done honey. Your in recovery now. They said in about 30 minutes or so you can go back to your regular room. Once you get back to your regular room, I'll have to be heading to work."  
Ian looked up wearily at laurel and then nodded his head in agreement on what laurel had said.  
Laurel rubbed her fingers through ians curly blue hair. It really calmed ian and made him feel safe.  
Laurel conforted ian up until the time they moved him back to his regular room.  
Once he was back into his regular room, laurel kissed him on the forehead and told him she had to go to work but to call her and text if he needed her for anything and that she would be back that night after she got off work.  
Ian was now almost off the anesthesia completely and was able to open his mouth and form words. He mouthed the words goodbye and I love you and then wearily waved to his mom as she left out of the room.  
Once she left, ian pressed the nurses button.  
A nurse came in and smiled at ian. She asked what he needed and he mouthed the words he needed to be able to speak again and his phone.  
The nurse told ian that they can put the speaking valve back on for him real quick and hand him his phone.  
The nurse told ian that they had taken the speaking valve off that morning before surgery and put it in a small bag on ians table beside his bed. She put some gloves on and then reached into the bag. She unhooked the oxygen and then put the speaking valve on. Afterwards she grabbed ians phone and handed it to him.  
"Thanks." Ian said smiling.  
The nurse smiled and said no problem and if he needed anything else to call her.  
Ian smiled and asked if he could habe something to eat and the nurse said she would check with the dr.  
The nurse left and then came back with some orange juice and a pudding.  
Ians eyes got big when he saw that he coukd eat a little. He was very hungry as he wasnt able to eat at all last night.  
He told the nurse thank you and began to eat.  
He instantly regretted that decision. His throat was so sore! He was lucky the nurse hadent left yet so he asked the nurse if he could have a ice pack for his throat as it was realy sore.  
The nurse smiled and then came back with a few popsicles.  
Ian was so greatful to the nurse. He took a bite of a popsicle and smiled, the coolness comforting his throat.  
The nurse asked ian if he needed pain meds and ian didnt even hesitate to nod his head rapidly as he could.  
The nurse left out of the room and then came back in with some pain meds.  
The second she administered the pain meds ian felt on cloud nine.  
Sweet relief!

Nurses and respiratory therapists came in and out of ians room all that day. Ian woukd answer questions and ask them.  
Then, ians regular dr came in to say hello and check on ians new trach.  
"Hello ian. How are you today beside sore and in pain?"  
"Pretty good. Jsut sore. They gave me pain meds a few seconds ago and I feel the effects. Im eating a popsicle and that really makes my throat feel better."  
The dr smiled and said thst he was glad ian was getting some relief.  
He looked over at ians new trach and accessed how it was put in.  
It was swollen a little but the swelling would go down later.  
"Everything looks good to me. Do you have any questions reguarding the surgery?"  
"How is this trach any different than the other one?"  
"This one is sturdier and lasts a whole lot longer than the other one you had. This one is ment to be more permanent which is what we need. I want to give you a pamphlet thst talks about your new appliances and what to expect. I also want you to eat a whole bunch more cold things and put cold compresses on your neck as needed and ill make sure you get the pain meds you need here and outside the hospital. Today is Thursday. Saturday if all goes well I want to release you to go home. I jsut want to make sure no complications arise from the surgery."  
Ian smiled, happiness about getting to go home soon made him happy.

Soon, the dr left and then ian was alone in his room again.  
It qas around 1230 when laurel called ian to check on him.  
"How are you feeling honey?" Laurel asked ian who said he was feeling fine because he had pain meds and cold popsickles to eat and that the dr came by and said that he wanted him to eat lots of popsickles and have pain meds as needed.  
Laurel said she was glad thst he was feeling some better.  
Ian told laurel thst if all went well he woukd be going home Saturday.  
Laurel said thst she was so haply for him.

Laurel and ian talked for a good 30 mins. Talks of popsickles, pain meds and the new trach was all that was going on.  
Laurel said that once she got off work, she woukd go get him a big cold drink to drink before comming to the hosptial.  
Ian said thank you and that he appreciated it alot.

Soon, laurel had to go back to work. She told ian she loved him and woukd talk to him when she could.  
Ian said goodbye and then hung up the phone.

To pass the day that day, ian ate countless popsickles and went on a youtube binge watch.  
It passed the time and helped him forget temporarily that his neck was full of stitches, gauze pads and swelling.  
And pain.  
Lots of it.

Around 730 that night, laurel came walking in with a cold slushie for ian and a smile on her face.  
She had gone home and showered and brought a new uniform up wijt her for the next day.  
"Sorry it took so long. I had to shower and get fresh uniform for tomorrow. Here is your cherry slushie. I knew you would love it."  
"Oh yes. Im gonna love this. Sit down and relax."  
Laurel sat down and relaxed.  
"Was it busy today?" Ian asked his mom who said, "Oh yes. It came and went in spurts. The help taking over your shift until you got back was a big help."  
"Who was it?" Ian asked.  
"She said her name was Macy. She said she knew you from school."  
"Did she have brown hair and blue eyes?"  
"Yes, come to think of it she did. She asked how the surgery went and she said that she couldn't wait to see you at school when you got back."  
"Man I woukd have never guessed Macy would help out. Im glad though. It will be great to get back to work and be home. The dr made it sound like I wouldn't be needing any more surgeries for a long time. So I'm happy about that." Ian said, drinking some of his slushie.  
"Well that's good to know, honey. I know you hate surgeries and I feel bad that you even had to have a second one on your neck. Noone your age should have to have multiple surgeries and medical devices like you do. All I can say is that at least you are alive and doing well. That's all I could ask for."  
Laurel gave ian a small hug and kiss on the cheek and then kicked her feet up in a chair.

Ian finished eating and drinking and then asked for another dose of pain killers and some oxygen.  
Soon after he got hooked up to the oxygen, ian fell asleep.

Laurel stayed up a bit longer to keep an eye on ian to make sure he fell asleep ok and then fell asleep herself.

Overall, the surgery was a success and now all ian needed was to recover and get over the pain and swelling.  
Everything would be fine.

Ian just couldnt wait to go home!


End file.
